


First Harvest

by Kardia



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Harvest Festival, first harvest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kardia/pseuds/Kardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Frey's first harvest and she's understandibly excited</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> For fyeahrunefactory's harvest festival on tumblr.

Frey rolled out of bed at the first light of dawn. The past days Vishnal had woken her up with his ‘it is time to wake up, Princess’, but not today. This time she woke before anyone else, for today was a very important day.

Harvest day.

Her turnips, planted three days ago with Vishnal’s help, should be fully grown today. Her very first self-grown crops. She couldn’t wait to see the result!

She hurriedly dressed and rushed outside. It was a chilly spring morning, the sun was just peeking over the walls. There was still a lot of junk on her field, courtesy of a typhoon, and some weeds had grown overnight, but she’d worry about that later. Her first turnips were ready to be harvested, and that was a lot more important.

For a while she simply admired it. When Clorica had told her she was going to farm, she was ready to laugh in her face. Her, farming? Ridiculous. She had questioned Venti’s sanity in that moment. Now though, as she admired her turnips, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. With a smile on her face, Frey pulled her vegetables out of the ground and into the sack she carried just for this. She beamed at it as if she were a proud mother and momentarily forgot she had other potatoes growing which needed to be watered. She needed to tell Vishnal.

Holding her sack of turnips close to her chest, she rushed into the rooms where the butlers lived. She nearly bowled Volkanon over in her rush, managed to greet him before rushing towards Visnal’s room. He was awake and currently looking through his books on how to be a perfect butler.

“Good morning, Princess,” he greeted.

“Morning, Vishnal. Look!” She held out her bag of turnips for Vishnal to admire.

Instead he backed away staring with distaste at the turnips. Questioningly he looked at Frey. “Uh, Princess?”

Frey was having none of his antics, she shoved her turnips in his face. The butler had to share in her joy, he had helped her after all. “Look, Vishnal! It’s the turnips I planted with your help!”  
His expression slowly changed into a beaming smile. “That’s wonderful, Princess! But, you’re not giving them to me, are you?” he asked a little hesitant.

Frey shook her head. “No, I want to show it to Venti as well and cook it in the kitchen Porcoline gave to me. We can share though, if you want!”

“No, no, that’s okay. I really can’t stand turnips. You should enjoy it yourself, Princess.”

Vishnal didn’t like turnips? Frey cocked her head, cradling the turnips in her arms. Then why’d he give her turnip seeds? He had stashed her arms full of them at the time. Or, was that why? He didn’t like turnips, so he didn’t use the seeds. “Hey, Vishnal? Why did you give me all those turnip seeds?”

The butler was back to smiling. “That is because it is an easy crop for beginners! Blossom was kind enough to provide some for you.”

She’d have to remember to thank Blossom then, and maybe show the turnips she grew from them. The old lady would be happy to see it, she was sure. That would have to wait though, first she had so bother Venti. “See you, Vishnal, I want to show Venti my first turnips!”

“Good day, Princess.”

Venti’s room was just a doorway away and Frey startled the native dragon when she ran in screaming about her turnips.

“By the gods, what is going on?” Venti shrieked.

Frey held out her bag of turnips for Venti to see. “Look, Venti, its my first harvest!”

Ventuswill stared at her. “Is that why you’ve been shrieking like a banshee?”

“I did not shriek,” Frey huffed.

“Sure, sure. You’re going to give those lovely turnips to me? I prefer gold ones, but those would be fine too.”

“No!” Frey cradled her turnips protectively. “These are mine. Stick to your pancakes!” She stuck out her tongue.

“How insolent, I should eat you!” Venti was smiling though.

“Start with the head.”

“I prefer the legs. Now shoo, before anyone sees us.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Frey trudged back to her room. “Thanks for the compliment, Venti.”


End file.
